Currently, optical data communication systems are being upgraded from a 10 Gb/s data transmission rate up to a 40 Gb/s transmission rate. However, data transmission at 40 Gb/s (or higher) presents extensive design challenges because the effects of polarization mode dispersion (PMD), chromatic dispersion and fiber non-linear effects such as cross-phase modulation become more dominant at the higher transmission rates. In particular, the limit of tolerable polarization mode dispersion, usually defined as 14% of the data bit duration, is only 3.5 ps at a 40 Gb/s transmission rate. A 3.5 ps polarization mode dispersion translates to an attainable reach of several hundred kilometers over single mode fiber which has a typical fiber PMD of 0.1 ps/km1/2.
Current optical communications systems, such as the PMD compensation arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,766 to Cao, generally attempt to compensate for PMD by splitting received optical signals into x and y mode components having orthogonal polarization, and then adjusting the delay on one of the orthogonal components to align the modes. This arrangement requires significant signal processing and differential delays to cover the range of frequencies carrying data.
Nonlinearities induced during optical transmission are also amplified at higher data rates. While it is necessary for accurate detection that optical data signals be at least 20 dB above background noise, if the data signals are transmitted with too much power, nonlinearities can play a greater role in distorting the signal. In addition, in coherent systems typical heterodyne optical reception systems suffer an inherent 3 dB penalty with respect to homodyne systems and introduce phase noise through use of a local oscillator, and thereby add a further level of complexity and constraints to optical system design.
What is therefore needed is a cost-effective method and system that compensates for PMD, optimizes SNR performance and minimizes phase noise and nonlinearities associated with transmission over fiber at high data transmission rates.